Data analytics, such as web analytics, often require large amount of data to be uploaded to a data warehouse where the data may be durably accessed for subsequent analysis. Often times, portions of such may need to be uploaded frequently (e.g., on a daily basis) and reliability (e.g., no data loss or duplicate data). One approach to guarantee reliability is to acquire an exclusive lock for the duration of an upload and release the lock only after the upload is complete. However, when the upload is long-running, the risk of lock contention increases. Lock contention occurs when one process attempts to acquire a lock held by another process. In addition, this approach typically does not scale when multiple servers or processes are configured perform the same work (e.g., uploading data for the same dataset or a portion thereof) to provide performance benefits such as increased throughput, reduced response time, fault tolerance and the like.